starfyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:McBoo-Blitzman
Welcome! Hi McQueenMario -- we are excited to have Starfy Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Starfy Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Dude Dude, why didn't you tell me you had another wiki? I'm starting to think you like RY better than me...a lot better....anyway, I'll contribute here even though you didn't contribute at mine and hope that you might make me a sysop...or a crat...COKEMAN11 22:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) S'okay. Well... Um... this wiki is... cool, I guess. Why does CK11 think you like me better than him? Anyway, Where's my Adminship! Can users create Starfy characters, too? This wiki would stink if you could only create games. There's just one problem: I don't know anything about Starfy. <:( Skin To change the skin color, you can choose a different theme in your preferences - look for the 'Admin Options' section at the end. For example, brick or jade. You can also make your own changes by editing mediawiki:common.css. See or send a note to special:contact if you'd like someone to help you do that. Angela (talk) 20:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Mr. MQM! Duh Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! It's me ACL from Fantendo. Nice wiki you have here! But the title just seems way long! See The Legendary Starfy Fanon Wiki is long but if you shorten the title to The Starfy Fanon Wikia, it will be shorter and easier to write! Animal Crossing Leader 11:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Uh What's the point of this wiki? You can just make Starfy games on Fantendo... Hi! And a quick question! Hi! Saw you on the Starfy Wiki. So, on the title page, you said only Starfy games are allowed. Are we allowed to put SSBB in there, because Starfy was an Assist Trophy? MBArceus 00:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) tiny question! What is a fanon? Hey MQM... Hey MQM, long time no see! It's me iMansoorferoz! You've noticed I've recently stopped contributing on Fantendo because I can't visit it. (I'm not banned in the wiki). Please inform the others in Fantendo of this tragedy in a blog post there. Tell them if they wish to talk to me, they can do so in Mortal Kombat Fanon or Mortal Kombat Center -iMansoorferoz-